Ice Cream Treat
by StrawberryRoseWolf
Summary: Kurama is asked by a new classmate to have ice cream with her. Kurama brings Hiei along and the girls were up for a surprise! Yaoi.


My second fic hope you like!

StrawberryRoseWolfs

Summary: Kurama is asked by a new classmate to have ice cream with her. Kurama brings Hiei along and the girls were up for a surprise! Yaoi.

---------------------------begin------------------------------

School bells were heard, school time is over. Kurama packed

his bag. Everyone had already left the class. He looked around. :…Why

would they run off so fast? …: He thought as he picked up a few books.

He was planning on a quiet afternoon alone, maybe with Hiei if

he would drop by. :…That little youkai, always hiding himself…: thought

Kurama with a little smile. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

It was a piece of poem he had written for Hiei in literature class

earlier. He was sure that Hiei won't understand it. But he felt good

writing it for him. He opened it and smiled. :…Boku no koibito…

ai shiteru…: he said silently in his heart, clutching the piece of

paper close to his heart.

Carefully folding the piece of paper back into his pocket, he

stepped down the fleet of stairs. As usual, girls tend to fly around

him, greeting him, trying to get his attention, showering him with

gifts, shrieking, whispering at each other, fainting as he passed by.

He could understand them. :…They know me as Shuuichi Minamino, the

guy who has good looks, the best in academic, polite, gentle,

soft-spoken but what they didn't know is, inside this very body… the

youko that inhabits it deepest soul, the youko, the thief, the…:

Kurama was jerked out of his thoughts as a girl accidentally bumped

into him, his books fell all over the floor.

He had seen her in class earlier, she was a new girl. She had

shifted from somewhere following her parents or something like that.

He was too indulge in writing that poem for Hiei than to notice any

other things.

"Gomen nasai," exclaimed the girl, lowering herself to help

Kurama pick up his books, accompanied by non-stop apologising words.

"Emm… doozo shinpai-shinaide," said Kurama, picking up some of the

books himself. Both straightened up and the girl gave back the books

to Kurama. "I am very sorry," she uttered one last time. Kurama flashed

her a soft smile. "Arigatou, for helping me pick up my books," he said

politely. "It's my mistake," said the girl.

"I had seen you in class before, anata no namae wa nani desu

ka?" asked the girl, quite politely. "Watakushi wa Shuuichi Minamino

desu," answered Kurama politely. "Oh…," the girl looked down for a

second. "Watashi wa Mai Ichigami," said the girl. Kurama nodded.

"Gomen ne, I have to go. Sore dewa mata ashita," said Kurama and

turned off, looking forwards on a nice peaceful afternoon.

"Chotto matte kudasai," the girl's voice called. Kurama turned

and gave her a smile. "Nani?" he asked. "Well, would you like to come

and have ice-cream with me this afternoon…?" Kurama thought for a

while. "… in apology for what I just did, doozo," she added when she

saw that Kurama wasn't really that interested in her offer. Kurama

had always been soft at heart, so he was afraid that the girl would

be hurt if he didn't go. :…It is just for ice-cream…: he reminded

himself.

He smiled softly. "Yoshi, why not?" he answered. Mai nearly

leaped her heart out. "Sugoi, ice-cream parlour, yon-ji desu," said

the girl. Kurama nodded. "Em Mai-san, I had invited my friend over.

Can he come too?" asked Kurama, thinking that he could drag Hiei to

come along with him. "Orai," answered Mai.

"I'm home!" exclaimed Kurama as he reached home. Shiori came

out of the kitchen. "Gomen ne, musuko. Lunch would be a little late

today. Can you wait a while longer?" asked Shiori. "Of course,

okaasan. Can I be any help to you in the kitchen?" asked Kurama,

heading towards the kitchen. "No, no, you're tired. Go and have a

rest first. I'll take care of the kitchen," said Shiori, pushing him

out of the kitchen. Kurama smiled and obeyed, he took his bag and

went up to his room.

He opened the door and realised the window was opened. He

smiled to himself as he could sense the little youkai's youki

somewhere in the room. He could also hear the shower running in the

bathroom. He closed the door and locked it. "Hiei…?" he called out

softly as he put down his bag and books on the desk. Hiei came out of

the bathroom with shampoo lather all over his hair. "Konnichiwa…

kitsune," he said. Kurama smiled and shook his head, pushing him back

into the bathroom.

Shutting the door behind him, he helped the little youkai

to wash his hair. "Since when did you learn to use my shampoo?" asked

Kurama, lathering Hiei's hair with his slender fingers. "I wanted my

hair to smell like yours," answered Hiei short, adding a 'hn' sound

after it. Kurama smiled again and pushed Hiei into the shower to wash

away the lather. He pulled his hand quickly from the shower as it was

as hot as boiling water. "Hiei! what have you done to the water? it's

hot!" exclaimed Kurama.

Hiei looked at him with a 'don't-be-dumb' look. "I can't

stand cold water, so I have to boil the water first… baka," he said

showing his red right arm. Kurama took Hiei's reddened arm and shook

his head. Trying to bear the heat, Kurama washed away the shampoo

lather from Hiei's stiff unruly black hair.

After a few minutes, Hiei was back in his usual clothes.

His hair was still wet. Kurama took off his school uniform leaving

him only in his pants. He had enough of sweating already. It felt

like sauna in there just now. He shoved his hands into his pocket

and took out a piece of paper.

"For you," he said, giving it to Hiei. Hiei narrowed his

eyes. "Kono wa nan desu ka?" he asked, unfolding it. "Just read it,"

said Kurama, settling down beside Hiei. He laid down and pulled Hiei,

so that his head laid on his chest. Hiei's frowned got deeper. "I

don't understand it, this thing says here about something that has

got to do with ice, and this line over here says that the ice blazed

fire as hot as the sun… shooting hearts? Ruby eyes? Cold yet so hot?

Wakaranai Kurama," said Hiei, still staring at the piece of paper.

"Baka, it's you," answered Kurama, running his hands on

Hiei's hair. "Me?" asked Hiei. "You are from the koorime, but you

are a fire demon," said Kurama dreamily, running his slender fingers

down to Hiei's cheek. "Oh," snorted Hiei. Hiei closed his eyes, he

slid the paper somewhere in his baggy pants. He started to close his

eyes, floating in Kurama's touch. Suddenly Kurama whispered. "Hiei…?"

Hiei opened an eye. "Em?" Kurama smiled. "One of my

classmates asked me out for an ice-cream treat, wanna come?" Kurama.

"No," answered Hiei short. The smile on Kurama's face weaken. "Doozo

Hiei… it's just for ice-cream," said Kurama. "I'm still not going,

you aren't convincing enough," complained Hiei, still closing his eyes.

"It's a girl who asked me out," said Kurama. "So?" asked

Hiei. Kurama sighed. "It's just for a moment… I promise. We'll go

home after that," said Kurama, his heart hoping that his koibito

would go with him. "I'm not invited," said Hiei, stubborn. "You are,

botchan…," said Kurama. Hiei's eye shot opened. "Stop calling me that,"

he told Kurama and closed back his wide eyes. "Botchan…," said Kurama

lowering himself, his face level with Hiei's. Hiei opened his eyes

back when he heard Kurama called him using that annoying word, only

to find him looking deep into a pair of tranquillising emerald green

eyes.

Hiei was almost drowned in that look, it made him melt.

All the walls that protected his pride were crushed to ashes. Without

another word, Kurama pressed his lips against Hiei's and bit his

lower lip. Hiei closed back his eyes returning the kiss, letting a

microscopic smile slip from his face.

Suddenly the door was knocked. Both Kurama and Hiei jerked

and separated their kiss. "Shuuichi, lunch is ready," said a familiar

voice, Shiori knocked once again, afraid that her son hadn't heard her

if he was sleeping or something.

"Hai okaasan, I'll be right down in a minute," answered

Kurama. He got out of futon, pulling on a shirt on himself. Hiei was

still lying on the futon, looking at him. Kurama pulled him up and

pushed him to the door, "Let's go and eat." Hiei shook his head. "I'm

not hungry… I'll stay here," he said, lying back comfortably on the

futon. Kurama shrugged and left the room. He always knew that Hiei

didn't feel too comfortable with his family members.

Kurama sat at the table. Shiori came back from the kitchen

and smiled. "Ah, Shuuichi… what took you so long?" asked Shiori,

smiling at her elder son. "I have to do some homework kaasan," lied

Kurama perfectly. His innocent expression didn't even show a line of

falseness, let alone his soft and sweet voice. Shiori was very proud

of her son and often thought that he was the best kid in the world,

even though he had reached 15 years old.

"Yoshi, come and have lunch then," she said, settling down

with Kurama and her husband.

"Sumimasen okaasan, I'm going to finish my homework

upstairs… and okaasan, may I go out today?" asked Kurama, after

lunch. "Naze?" asked Shiori, cleaning off the plates. "Well, one of

my classmates wanted to spend me on an ice-cream treat," answered

Kurama truthfully. it would just look true if it was a lie though…

behind his innocent smile that is…

"Of course," answered Shiori, giving her son a sweet smile.

"Arigatou okaasan," said Kurama and ran upstairs after Hiei.

He was only half expecting Hiei to be still upstairs in

his room. He might felt bored and just ran out the window… again. He

opened the door and saw Hiei sitting, cross-legged on the futon.

Kurama smiled and took out a book from his bag, placing it on the

desk. "What's that?" asked Hiei, half-interested at what Kurama was

doing. Kurama turned. "A book about poem, Hiei-san," he answered.

Hiei snorted. "I don't understand, why must you go to school?" he

asked, practically lying on the futon enjoying Kurama's scent on it.

"Because, I'm human. Human teenagers need to go to school

to learn," said Kurama, flipping through some pages. "Aren't you

smart enough?" asked Hiei. Kurama smiled. "Well, I just need to go to

school like normal kids. If not, okaasan would be worried and sad,"

answered Kurama, biting on a pen. Hiei smirked. He would never

understand what bond Kurama had with his human mother, nor he would

understand why must the A-class youko thief does what his human

mother asks him to do. A very different character from the silver

headed youko that's inside him. And one things for sure that Hiei

would never question Kurama again if his answer would have to do

with his human mother. "Kitsune no baka…," he uttered softly. "I

heard that…," said Kurama, writing something on his book.

Hiei was now sitting on Kurama's desk, facing the youko.

He had looked at what have Kurama been writing since just now and

none of the sentences made sense to his brain. :…Baka na…: he cursed

silently. Suddenly, Kurama put down his pen and smiled. "I'm done!"

he said and closed his book, placing it neatly on the other side of

his study desk.

He shoved a look at the clock. :… 3.35… ja, better get me

and Hiei ready… : he thought. Hiei gave him a dirty look. "What are you up to

now, kitsune?" asked Hiei, certain that Kurama had something in mind

already, behind his grin.

Kurama went into the closet and got something out for Hiei.

A jacket, a pair of jeans and an undershirt. He threw it to him. "Get

into those," he ordered. "I don't like to be ordered," snorted Hiei,

crossing both arms on his chest. Kurama flashed him a smile.

"Hiei-san, would you put on those… kudasai…?" pleaded Kurama. Hiei

can't help but slipped a little smile off his face and got into the

clothes Kurama gave him.

"You might like her, she's funny," said Kurama, digging

into the closet for something he could wear. "I'm not going because I

want to see her, I'm going because you asked me to," said Hiei, taking

off his trousers.

Kurama got into a light lavender coloured undershirt,

pastel green slacks and a blue denim jacket. "So, who's this

classmate of yours?" asked Hiei, as he struggled into his jeans.

"Em? Oh, she's a new girl and she bumped into me earlier. So in order

to apologise, she decided to treat me on an ice-cream treat," answered

Kurama, combing his hair. Hiei snorted. "Some excuse, ne?" commented

Hiei. Kurama smiled and sprayed a few mists of cologne.

"Ja, ikuzo," said Kurama opening the door for Hiei. "Let

me remind you once again. I'm going because you asked me to, not

anything else," reminded Hiei. Kurama smiled at the little youkai and

closed his bedroom door.

"Okaasan, I'm going out!" said Kurama. "Yoshi, musuko,"

said Shiori from somewhere in the house.

Kurama and Hiei walked along the streets. "Where is this

place anyway?" asked Hiei, getting annoyed with the busy streets.

"We're nearly there, be patient," said Kurama and walked on.

When they reached the ice-cream parlour, Kurama glanced at

his watch. :…Sharp 4 p.m.… I sure am punctual…: he thought to himself

and smiled. He peeped inside and saw two girls sitting by one corner

of the booth. One of them was Mai Ichigami.

"Oi, Shuuichi-kun is here. He's bringing someone with him,"

said Kuniya, Mai's new friend. "Well, he looks cute too. Can I have

him?" asked Kuniya. "I don't know," is all that Mai answered. Everyone

especially the girls in the parlour were looking at the two figures

who walked in. Most of them knew who Kurama was, even girls from

other schools.

"Everyone is looking," said Kuniya excitedly. It's a dream

come true to have an ice-cream treat with the most adored guy on earth.

"Shh…," said Mai. Mai waved at Kurama. Kurama smiled and looked at

his companion. Hiei was busy looking through the various flavours of

ice-cream. "Can I have that one?" he asked, pointing to a blood-red

coloured confectionery. It has the name 'Bloody ice-fire' on it.

Kurama smiled. "Sure, but don't keep the girls waiting. Besides, I

need to hide my face. Everyone is looking at me," said Kurama.

Kurama took a seat beside Hiei and face both of the girls.

"Gomen ne, we were a bit late," apologised Kurama. "Oh, no… not at

all," said Mai, blushing. She felt her knees being knocked by Kuniya's

and she flashed her a dirty smile.

Then, a waitress came over to their table. "May I take

your order please. "What would you want?" Asked Mai. Kurama smiled

and looked at the menu. Hiei was eyeing the waitress who seems 'very'

interested at Kurama. Looking at him from top to bottom. He resist

the urge to punch the ditz and send her out flying somewhere, because

trying to flirt with his… you know…

"Hmm… 'Strawberry with double fudge' for me and a 'Bloody

ice-fire' treat for Hiei," said Kurama. "Sugee, we'll have three

'Strawberry with double fudge's and a 'Bloody ice-fire' thank you,"

said Mai to the waitress, she nodded and trotted away.

A few minutes later, their orders came to reality as it

was served on the table in front of them. Kurama looked at Hiei who

lifted the cup. He quickly took a spoon and showed it to him. "It'll

be wise to use a spoon," he whispered. Hiei snorted and took the spoon

from Kurama's hand.

Kuniya was busy trying to catch Hiei's eyes when Mai asked

Kurama something. "Shuuichi-kun, what about telling us something about

your friend here," said Mai. Kurama looked at Hiei who seems annoyed.

"Well…," Kurama started. "His name is Hiei," ended Kurama. Both were

still waiting for Kurama to continue, but ended waiting for the cat

to grow horns. he… he… "Well… is he your friend? Your cousin?

Brother?" asked Kuniya. Kurama looked at Hiei who left Kurama alone

to answer their questions by looking out at the window, enjoying his

ice-cream. Ice-cream were smeared around his mouth which looked like

he had eaten a raw cow. Kurama gave him a tissue. Without another

word, Hiei wiped his mouth.

"Hiei wa boku no koibito," answered Kurama truthfully.

:… I hope you know what you're doing kitsune no baka…: scowled Hiei

silently. Both Mai and Kuniya looked oddly at Kurama. "Hiei is a

girl?" asked Kuniya. Kurama shook his head. "He's a guy," cleared

Kurama. "And you're a guy?" asked Mai.

"Are you sure?" asked Mai, trying to choke a laugh. Kurama

nodded, placing a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth. Both Mai and

Kuniya glared at each other, then they sighed. "Great beauty put to

a waste," uttered Kuniya. Mai nodded solemnly.

Kurama looked at Hiei who had finished his treat, then

glanced back at his watch. "Well, nice having ice-cream with you two.

But we have got to go," said Kurama standing up, Hiei followed suit.

"Would you want me to pay for it?" asked Kurama, taking out his

wallet. "Iie, no, I asked you out. So, I'll pay," she said. Kurama

smiled. "Arigatou, ja-na," he waved goodbye at Mai and Kuniya. Hiei

was already waiting at the door.

Both Mai and Kuniya looked blankly at each other. "Should

we tell our friends?" asked Kuniya. Mai was silent for a while then

looked at Kuniya. She shook her head. "Iie, it must be an honour for

us to know what's happening between them and I'm sure that Shuuichi-kun

would appreciate us to keep this to ourselves," said Mai. Kuniya nodded.

"Kuso… what a great waste, both of 'em," she cursed inwardly.

"So, how was the ice-cream treat?" asked Kurama. Hiei had

been with him the whole day and had stayed for dinner and all. It was

nearly midnight and they were curled up together under the futon.

"Nice…," answered Hiei. "Only nice?" asked Kurama. Hiei answered with

and little 'hn' sound. Kurama ran his fingers on Hiei's chest in

circular motions. "Oyasuminasai koibito… ai shiteru," said Kurama,

almost whispering and closed his eyes. Then he heard. "Hn… ai

shiteru…"

Kurama felt like floating into dreams. With Hiei beside

him, he would dare to face those dreams… together… forever…

--------Owari------

im working on a supernatural fic and Criss Angel

StrawberryRoseWolf


End file.
